


Thought Full

by Insanelorraine



Series: Lab Accidents [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Mind Reading, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, M/M, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanelorraine/pseuds/Insanelorraine
Summary: Accidentally reading people's minds...Is not as fun as it sounds.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Series: Lab Accidents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Thought Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pukner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukner/gifts).



> This took longer than it should have because i was exhausted.
> 
> But Pukner is patient and I'm glad He's my friend.
> 
> This isn't my strongest story but I tried. Hope you like it! Feel free to suggest more Lab Accidents you wanna see.

Kamski hates social gatherings. 

He always has.

Which is why he’s in his lab wasting time instead of getting ready to go to the Gala.

For weeks he’s been trying to figure out a way to amplify brain waves. It should cut his brain’s processing time in half. He’s finally got something that’s at least passable as a prototype. 

It’s a patch that attaches to the top of the neck, just at the base of the skull. It’s larger than he wanted it to be but again, just a prototype. 

He reaches back and sticks it to his own neck, letting his hair fall down over it. Now, he knows that one should never experiment on one’s self. But Elijah doesn’t exactly have other people around him. He has one android left after the revolution, but they don’t have brain waves the same way that humans do.

“Elijah! You’re not even dressed yet!” Chloe says, walking in.

“I’ll get right on that.” He says, waving her away and looking back at his monitor to check if the patch is working.

“No you won’t. But I can change that.” She says. Before he can fully process what she means by that he’s roughly grabbed by the wrist and pulled out of his chair. She spins him around and shoves him out of his lab. She points him in the direction of his room and glares at him. “Go get ready. Now!”

“What are you, my mother?” Elijah grumbles under his breath, rubbing his wrist as he walks to his room.

He finds his suit hanging on the wall and sighs.

Time to make small talk with the boring rich people who are only interested in him for his fame and money.

Just like everyone.

~

Police were brought in as security detail. 

Because Markus is here.

Elijah has nothing against the police. He’s just noticed a pattern of them keeping a closer eye on him. Since he’s a ‘public figure.’

He’ll never see himself as such. He’s just Elijah.

But at least he can use his name to get some things others can’t. 

Like privacy.

But not tonight.

Tonight he’s got eyes on him from every direction. Just like every Gala, party, or social function he’s ever attended. Especially now. People aren’t used to seeing him out anymore since he secluded himself from the world for ten whole years.

But this time feels… different.

The patch! He’d forgotten to take it off!

He quickly lets his hair down to cover it. He hopes nobody noticed it already. But if they did they’d probably not think too much of it.

It’s making him feel something akin to lightheadedness, but not exactly. He walks over to the refreshments to get himself a cold drink. A man is standing next to it, looking equal parts bored and annoyed. From what Elijah can tell, the man is smaller than him by at least a few inches, with greyish eyes and dark hair. From his posture and the way he’s scanning the room with his eyes, Elijah concludes that he’s part of the security detail.

He’s definitely Elijah’s idea of attractive so far. Though Elijah didn’t want to be here in the first place… he may as well have some fun.

The scar above the man’s nose piques his curiosity.

“How’d you get it?” Elijah asks, using his finger to draw a line on his own face where the man’s scar is.

“Fuck off.” The man replies. 

Yeah, that’s about what he deserved.

_ Nosy prick. He’s lucky he’s attractive. _

What… the…-? 

He heard that. It was definitely in the other man’s voice. But the man hadn’t opened his mouth.

“Elijah Kamski. And you are?” Elijah asks, extending his hand to the man. The man scowls at him for a moment before taking Elijah’s hand and shaking it.

“Detective Gavin Reed.” He says. 

Elijah was right. He is part of the security detail.

_ His hands are soft as fuck! _

There it is again! He was looking at him fully this time. He knows for a fact Gavin didn’t speak. There’s absolutely no way he could have heard…

Oh.

OH!

The patch is working! But not how it was supposed to. 

It was supposed to allow him to notice things others couldn’t and allow him to process things faster than ever before.

But he can now… hear thoughts…?

_ What the fuck is he just staring at me like that for? _

“Would you like to dance with me, Detective?” Elijah blurts.

Smooth. 

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Gavin says, narrowing his eyes at him.

_ Why the fuck wouldn’t you? _ Gavin thinks.

What an amazing insight into the human psyche! Elijah has always known that humans close themselves off when it comes to emotions and pride. But this!

This is fascinating.

“Come on, Detective. One dance won’t kill you.” Elijah says.

“If it’ll get you to leave me alone, then fine.” Gavin says, stepping away from the wall. Elijah links his arm with Gavin’s and leads him out onto the floor.

As he slow dances with Gavin he can hear the man thinking nonstop.

_ What am I doing?! I’m dancing with Elijah Kamski?! How did my night turn out like this? What do I do? Where do I put my hands? Why does he want to dance with me?! _

“Shhh. I can practically hear you thinking too hard. Relax. Follow my lead.” Elijah says quietly. He pulls Gavin closer as they twirl around the floor. Gavin doesn’t say a word.

He doesn’t need to.

_ Fuck he’s hot. _

Elijah presses his chest to Gavin’s, hiding his smirk from him by doing so. As invasive as it seems, he could see himself getting used to this. But it’s definitely only a one-time thing. This isn’t what he intended.

_ Is Kamski gay? _

That voice wasn’t Gavin’s… 

_ Wonder if they’re a couple. _

_ Kamski commands all of the attention in the room, as usual. _

_ He’s so weird. _

_ Since when do hermits leave their house? _

All different voices. Different thoughts from different people. Elijah can’t even pinpoint where they’re coming from. He doesn’t recognize these voices. Not that he pays much attention to the boring schmoozers that attend these events.

“You okay?” Gavin asks, bringing Elijah back into the moment. He hadn’t even realized he’d faltered. He shakes his head, trying to purge his mind of other people’s thoughts, and pulls Gavin close again.

“I’m fine. Deep in thought is all.” Elijah answers. He’s deep in thought alright. But the thoughts aren’t his own. Gavin seems to accept his answer and gently, hesitantly, places his head on Elijah’s shoulder.

_ Fuck he’s hot. _

Elijah has to keep himself from chuckling. That’s the second time Gavin has thought that. Elijah disagrees but he enjoys hearing it from him either way. 

Well… 

At least hearing it from his thoughts.

Elijah falters again as another wave of other people’s thoughts invade his own. This time louder. He shakes them away and tries to keep dancing with Gavin, but finds it harder to concentrate. He’s no longer able to hear even his own thoughts. 

After a few minutes, the cacophony of thoughts becomes too much for him and he pulls away from Gavin, covering his ears on instinct. The thoughts keep coming, now questioning his behavior. He can’t hear anything other than their thoughts, their questions, their comments. He can’t hear the music. He can’t hear laughing.

He can’t hear Gavin’s concerned voice asking if he’s okay.

Elijah turns and runs out of the building, keeping his ears covered as if that will help him. He runs to his car. He leans on it and desperately tries to calm himself. He’s never felt so overwhelmed before. He’s never felt so trapped. So scrutinized. 

He spends several minutes just standing there, breathing in the cool night air to lower his body temperature. He’d been pretty close to a panic attack. 

He reaches up to the back of his neck and rips off the patch.

And everything goes black.

~

Bright lights burn his eyes as he opens them. A steady beeping to his left tells him he’s in a hospital room. 

He blinks until his eyes can focus on his surroundings. He’s attached to a heart monitor, with an IV stuck in his arm. He’s dressed in a hospital gown with a sheet covering him.

“Welcome back.” Comes a voice.

Elijah turns his head and sees Gavin Reed sitting in a chair in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey.” He says, his voice coming out dry. He clears his throat and tries again. “What happened?”

“You fucking ran out of the Gala and passed out at your car. I took you to the hospital. You’re heavy as shit, dude.” Gavin says.

“You… carried me?”

“You were literally unconscious. What the fuck was I suppsed to do? Drag you to my car?” 

“You could have just left me there.”

“You would have died. The doctors worried you already were. You were effectively fucking brain dead.”

“Oh.” Is all that comes out of Elijah’s mouth. The patch must have sent feedback to his brain and… basically shut it down. “Why did you stay?”

Gavin’s face reddens and he avoids looking at him.

“I just… I was just going to wait until whoever was notified showed up for you…” He says, trailing off.

“But no one came.” Elijah finishes for him.

“Maybe they forgot to call…” Gavin says.

“They didn’t. I don’t have emergency contacts. I have no family. And I keep to myself. No one is coming.” Elijah states. 

“Well… if you want a ride back to your car when you’re discharged…” Gavin trails off again.

“I’d like that. Thank you, Detective.” Elijah says, giving him a small smile.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Gavin says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“There’s actually… one more thing I’d like. If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“A date with you.”

Gavin’s eyes snap to Elijah’s and they stare each other down for a moment. 

“Why?” Gavin asks.

“Why not?” Elijah answers. Gavin doesn’t reply for a moment, looking away, deep in thought. He finally looks back up at Elijah and smirks.

“Fuck it! Why not!” He says.

Elijah only smiles.


End file.
